Trolling!
by Hellfire-Princess
Summary: Hello! I is back! Thank you Robbie for the idea! OK, so this is a series of semi-connected one shots of Rob and KF (with a few friends) trolling people! If you haven't read Camp Super Hero by Robindanewsie, please do, otherwise, the chapters won't make sense! They all take place at Camp Super Hero. Thee stories are cannon (or at least mentioned) in Robbie's Camp Super Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I is back! Thank you Robbie for the idea! OK, so this is a series of semi-connected one shots of Rob and KF (with a few friends) trolling people! If you haven't read Camp Super Hero by Robindanewsie, please do, otherwise, the chapters won't make sense! They all take place at Camp Super Hero. On with the show!**

 **Robin: Firecracker doesn't own YJ or any other characters mentioned.**

 **KF: She also doesn't own CSH, she's just working on it with the owner.**

 **Me: Sadly, they are correct, *goes to crying corner***

 **Megan: she'll be okay, I hope.**

 **Roy: on with the trolling!**

* * *

 **Karaoke**

 **CSH**

"Okay, everyone know their part of the plan?" Robin asks.

"Yep! Artemis and I will be in the training room, ready." Roy responds, smiling.

"I'll be watching from above, ready to signal the Trolls." Jade responds.

"And we'll be standing outside, ready," Wally says, grinning like the maniac he is.

"Good," Robin says, smirking, already with his troll face on.

* * *

 **Later, in the training room**

The Barton twins Roy and Artemis are in the training room, shooting arrows at targets (with their backs near the wall) when all of a sudden...

"With our backs to the wall the darkness will fall." The twins look to see Roy and Artemis move towards the wall, almost robotically as the lights dim and the next voice sings.

"We never quite thought we could lose it all." Speedy and Artemis look sad and depressed at this line.

Both people started to sing: "Ready," they ready third bows. "Aim," they aim their bows at the targets. "Fire!" They fire their bows, hitting the bullseye. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" The voices shout again, and Speedy and Artemis repeat the actions. The Barton twins look at each other confused.

"And empires fall in just one day!" The fist voice sings as the other two archers turn towards the Barton's.

"You close your eyes and the glory fade!" The second voice says as the other archers close their eyes.

"Ready, aim, fire!" The mystery voices shout as Speech and Artemis fire their arose, hitting the walls next to the Barton's, who scream.

"Ha, got you!" The first voice, Robin shouts,stepping out of the shadows in a far corner of the room.

"The looks on your faces!" Kid Fash says, stepping out of the shadows as well.

"You actually thought we were going to shoot you!" Artemis says, doubling over in laughter.

"Priceless!" Jade and Roy shout together, Jade dropping down from the control room.

* * *

 **Me: Hey! I'm out of the crying corner!**

 **Roy: Review! Otherwise, I WILL find you!**

 **KF: And we'll steal your wallet!**

 **Roy: No, Wally, we won't, the threat remains unsaid!**

 **Robin: Leave songs or suggestions for me and Wally to use to troll people with!**

 **Me: What they said, remember, review, or Roy will find you!**


	2. I'm so very sorry

**Hey, I'm gonna be straightforward and chalant here, I'm not updating this weekend, sorry. We're going on a family trip, and I can't bring my tablet, (because I don't ave a laptop and the keys on my phone are too small to type anything longer than 100 word, sorry.) But, I will be updating throughout the week, and next weekend.**

 **Stay Whelmed, get Traught and feel the Aster, Firecracker OUT!**


	3. The Trolling Team: Be A Man, TJ!

**I finally got a suggestion for this series, oh, and by the way, this series IS cannon to CSH.**

 **Wally: Enjoy**

 **Dick: I know we did!**

 **Wally: Yeah, it was fun turning a song one of TJ's favorite movies into nightmare fuel.**

 **Dick: You know me so well.**

 _ **(Jingle Bells, TJ smells, Kara saved the day, YAL lost a fell' and Conrad got away! Hey!)**_

"Alright, everyone, know your cue?" Kid Fash, or Wally West is met with a chorus of agreements as he teammates nod.

"Good, be ready, this is going to be Asterous!" Robin says, cackling gleefully.

 _(I was Whelmed until I got Traught and crashed the mode.)_

Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy confronted YAL near the main pavilion.

"Let's get down to buisness" Speedy sings, smirking as he receives confused looks. "To defeat the huns." He says, looking as if this is supposed to explain everything.

"Did they send me daughters," Kid flash asks as Miss Martian, Supergirl, Aquagirl, Artemis, Cheshire and Wondergirl step out. "When I asked for sons?" He continues as Aqualad, Tempest, Superboy and, to YAL's shock and dismay, Conrad step out on the other side.

"Beat it, Justice Freaks!" TJ shouts, trying to push past them, but they follow, surrounding YAL.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met" Robin says, sounding exasperated. "But you can bet before we're through" the bird sings, having a change in mood as he smirks at TJ.

"Mister, I'll make a man," the rightly dubbed 'troublesome trio' sings in sync. "Out of you." They finish as all of the members of Young Justice, and Trigger leave, seeming to melt into the shadows.

"Creeps," TJ muttered as the rest of YAL nodded in agreement.

 _ **(Now I'm Feeling the Aster, and You Can Be as Chalant as You Like With Me.)**_

 **The next day... Near the forest...**

Once again, TJ and YAL are confronted by Speedy, Kid Flash and Robin.

"Tranquil as a forest," Kid Fash sings, moving his arm in a sweeping motion towards the nearby forest.

"But on fire within," sings Robin as he grins devilishly and pulls out a lighter, igniting the flame. TJ, tired of the bird's antics throws a punch, but Roy catches it.

"Once you find your center," He sings, smirking as he uses her momentum to flip him over his shoulder.

"You are sure to win." The three boys say as they, once again, slip into the shadows, Robin diminishing the flame and cackling as they become covered by the trees.

 _ **(Because I'm Turbed.)**_

 **The next day, by the training area...**

This time, YAL is confronted by Superboy, Supergirl and Wondergirl.

"You're a spinless, pale pathetic lot" Kara sneers at TJ especially.

"And you haven't got a clue." Wondergirl states, rolling her eyes and sighing

"Somehow I'll make a man" Superboy says, cracking his knuckles and smirking.

"Out of you." The three of them sing as they back into the shadows.

"What's up with them?" Ben asks. TJ just shrugs, irritated and walks on.

 _ **(Noted, I'm in Renial)**_

 **One day later, by the lake and the weights...**

This time it's Aqualad, Aquagirl, Tempest, Miss Martian and Conrad who 'meet up with' YAL...

"I'm never gonna catch my breath" Aqualad complains, smiling.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me" Conrad sings, helping to support a 'winded' Aqualad.

"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym" Tempest sings, looking regretful, but he has a smile on his face.

"This guy's got them scared to death" Miss Martian sings, pointing to Conrad, taking in the shocked faces of his former teammates.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me" Tula says, waving to Destin, who blushes slightly.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim" they all sing as they jump into the river and head downstream, towards camp.

"Will we _ever_ get rid of them?" Natalie complains.

 _ **("If like is the opposite of dislike, then is Aster the opposite of disaster?")**_

 **The very next day...**

This time, it's all of the boys, minus the terrible trio, running into YAL near the cabins...

"BE A MAN" they sing, once they're close enough.

"We must be swift as a coursing river" Aqualad says, looking to Tempest, who nods.

"BE A MAN" all of the boys chorus.

"With all the force of a great typhoon" Tempest says in agreement.

"BE A MAN" they boys shout, grinning.

"With all the strength of a raging fire" Superboy sings, flexing his muscles.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" Conrad agrees.

 _ **("You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed? ")**_

 **The next day, near the lunch pavilion...**

Supergirl, Artemis, Cheshire, and Wondergirl walk over to YAL, seeming to be having a normal conversation, but...

"Time is racing toward us" Supergirl says, looking stricken and rushed.

"Till the huns arrive." Wondergirl finishes, pointing to YAL.

"Heed my every order" Cheshire says, looking at YAL warily.

"And you might survive." Artemis says to her teammates as she turns to face YAL with a sneer.

 _ **("What is is with you and this 'whelmed' thing?")**_

 **When do you think this takes place? Near the forest.**

Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Aquagirl...

"You're unsuited for the rage of war" Robin sneers, crossing his arms.

"So pack up, go home you're through" Kid Flash sings, jerking his thumb backwards.

"How could I make a man" Red Arrow sings, head in one of his hands, smirking.

"Out of you?" Aquagirl sings, rolling her eyes. Then, before they walk away, TJ snaps.

"What is wrong with you Justice Freaks?!" But she only gets a cackle as the four DC kids slink into the trees.

 _ **(Batman acts like this: "I am machine, I never sleep, I keep my eyes wide open" My response: No, you're not Batman, you are a human, you need sleep. Don't make me get Alfred!)**_

 **Again, the usual amount of time has passed.**

Near the river, will all of the YJ girls...

"BE A MAN!" The girls shout, coming closer to YAL.

"We must be swift as a coursing river" Says Aquagirl and Miss Martian.

"BE A MAN" the girls cry in unison.

"With all the force of a great typhoon" Supergirl and Wondergirl sing, arms around each other's shoulders.

"BE A MAN" They all chorus together.

"With all the strenght of a raging fire" Artemis and Cheshire sing happily.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" all of the girls chorus, giggling as they walk away.

"Those people need, what do you mortals call it? Ah, yes, mental help." Destin says, shaking his head.

 _ **(This was at my sister's tumbling meet, it was a thing for a T-shirt, "I'll always be there to catch you- The Mat". My first thought: 'Where were you when Dick's parents died, huh, huh Mat?')**_

 **You should know the time gap by now, if you don't, I'm very disappointed in you.**

With all of YJ (including Connor, who has joined them officially.) And YAL by the cabins.

"BE A MAN" All of the boys shout.

"We must be swift as a coursing river" Aqualad tells Tempest and Aquagirl.

"BE A MAN" shout all of the girls in sync

"With all the force of a great typhoon" Superboy, Supergirl and Wondergirl chorus.

"BE A MAN" All of YJ shouts together, in perfect sync.

"With all the strenght of a raging fire" Artemis, Cheshire, Miss Martian and Trigger shout gleefully.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" calls Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin from the shadows.

"Hoo-ah!" They all shout before disappearing into the shadows created by the cabins.

"You people need serious help!" TJ shouts at them.

 **Elsewhere, in Robin and Kid Flash's cabin...**

"Operation: Tick off TJ was awesome!" Robin shouts from his bed. Everyone else expresses their agreement before heading off to bed.

 _ **(Jingle Bells, TJ smells, Kara Saved the day, YAL lost a fell' and Conrad got away.)**_

 **Me: Did ya like it? I know I liked writing it!**

 **Jade: Remember, put ideas in your reviews, that way, Firecracker can make more chapters.**

 **Me: Agreed, take ot away!**

 **Roy: Stay Whelmed,**

 **Dick: Get Traught**

 **Wally: Feel the Aster,**

 **Artemis: And Crash the Mode!**

 **Me: Firecracker OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm deleting my account. I haven't spent time on this site in two months. Before that, I haven't been on the site in about four months. I'm quitting the site, I've lost my interest and my inspiration. If anyone wants to adopt and continue my stories, go ahead.

~×~ Hellfire-Princess.


End file.
